Amor en el campo de Quidditch
by Deniko
Summary: Es mi primer fic, asi que no sean muy duros lo escribi hace bastante tiempo. Una hitoria de amor algo desgarradora D/G 100%
1. Default Chapter

Amor en el campo de Quidditch "Diez cosas de él que amo...  
  
Ya he comenzado mal, comentí el error más imprudente al enumerar. Porque al enumerar me limito de la  
  
forma más atróz y mi mente debe trabajar en compañía al corazón, y eso lo odio. Odio como mi extricto  
  
cerebro maltrata a mi dulce corazón al decirle que habla de más y de cosas cursis. Por eso no quiero  
  
pensar, solo quiero sentir y dejar fluir todo en esta hoja que es mi único medio de escape, la única forma  
  
de expresión secreta que tengo. Porque esto que voy a decir es mi mayor secreto, es malo, es terrible, es  
  
negro y asusta . Y nadie, ni siquiera mis más cercanos pueden saberlo, nunca. Entre papel, tinta y lágrimas nerviosas voy a escribir con caligrafía confusa el secreto más joven, que aquí nacerá y aquí ha de morir... Lo he descubierto hace muy poco, ese cosquilleo típico del amor nunca llegó para mí. Es más bien doloroso, es detestable, como una serpiente gruesa y biscoza que muerde juguetonamente mi corazón y se regocija con cada gemido de dolor de suelto. Pero ahí está, y no deja de ser bello. Porque este es mi amor, mi forma particular de amor, muy distinta a las demás, muy personal e intima. Decir que tan solo son diez las cosas de él que amo es errado, esta mal. Las cosas que siempre había odiado de él ahora se han convertido en mis favoritas, no puedo vivir sin ellas, ellas que se unen en la conjugación perfecta de su ser. Malo. Sí, quizás sea malvado. Su mente puede estar ungida en la más perfecta obra de terror, pero así es él. Me gusta disimular diciendo que es ambicioso, pero no puedo. Me miento. A veces sus actos van más allá de lo que puede llamarse ambición. Mi corazón se encoge, y la serpiente vuelve a morder. Y él me mira con esos ojos helados y esa sonrisa que divaga entre la diversión y la maldad. Sí, no dudo que se divierta al verme, me asusta la manera en que adora provocar situaciones que hacen que todos se sientan vulnerables cuando solo él está con seguridad. Y temo más, pero caigo en ese juego, porque me gusta verle ser él. Cuando camino por los pasillos ruego no toparme con él, porque me hará sufrir. Esa manera en la que mis manos ansian tocar las suyas y a la vez su cruel sonrisa y mirada tormentosa me recuerdan alarmantemente que no hay rosas sin espinas. Me lastimaré con su piel. Y sin embrago no me importaría despertarme cada mañana con una nueva magulladura. Porque mientras mi cuerpo se desace, mi mente y alma viven eternamente felices bailando al compás del latido de su corazón. Tampoco quiero que me ignore, aunque eso me de paz, perderme de cruzar miradas es mi infierno. Evitar ver a esos ojos de metal líquido fundido con oro me desespera, parece una tortura.  
  
Y piensa. Piensas demasiado mi amor. Desde hace un tiempo he estado al pendiente de tus actos, tan responsable, tan conspirador y cavilante. Te veo cuando caminas o simplemente comes en una mesa tan alejada a la mía. Concentrado, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida. Y me preocupas. La época es dura, todos estamos iguales. Me siento mal y egoísta al pensar en mi frustrado amor cuando el Señor Tenebroso ha recuperado su poder y ha matado a todos esos muggles. ¿Quizás eso te preocupe? A lo mejor temes a lo que seguirá, a lo que tendrás que hacer. Porque sabes que en el pergamino de la demacrada historia del terror aparece tu nombre. Y no porque lo haz puesto tu, sino que figura desde mucho antes de tu nacimiento, cuando crecias en el silencioso vientre de tu madre. Y no falta mucho, un par de años más y el innombrable limpiará el magro rastro de polvo que se ha formado durante la espera. Y tu nombre seleccionará, para marchar entre las filas de sus encapuchados seguidores. ¿Será eso lo que te mortifica? ¿Disernir entre lo que tu quieres de lo que los demás esperan de ti? Es duro enfrentarse a uno mismo... yo lo hago cada momento. Me cuestiono cosas antes de realizarlas. Ya sé que es un acto cobarde. Como esto, escribir para una sola persona. Un escritor que inmediatamente se transfigura en lector. Esto es para mí, y nadie más. Esto no es timidés, ya asumí lo cobarde que soy. Pero necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba recordarme cuanto y por qué TE AMO. " Hacía poco más de una semana que ella le había mandado la última carta. Y como acordaba, religiosamente lo esperaba cada día sentada en el campo de quidditch. Desde terminadas las clases, hasta el anochecer, Ginny Weasley esperaba una respuesta que seguramente no recibiría jamás. O una rotunda y cruel negativa que seguramente la llevarían a ahogar su vida en la miseria más detestable que sería vivir sin un ideal.  
  
Era el último día, y temblaba con miedo. Con temor y con frío. Corría un helado viento invernal que en forma hiriente tocaba su mejilla, y le palicedían los labios. Estaba hecha un total manojo de nervios particularmente esa tarde. No era tensión simplemente como antes, ya había llegado al punto de la locura. Se estremecía cada dos por tres, y sus pupilas dilatadas al máximo decían que algo en ella ya nunca volvería a ser como antes.  
  
Sí, se había enamorado, y estaba dispuesta a todo por ese macabro sentimiento por el chico más odiado de todos. Al diablo con Harry Potter, siempre lo había amado y así le pagaba, saliendo primero con Cho y después con Hermione. ¿Y ella? ¿Y ella que tanto amor le había brindado? ¿Qué había hecho él con todo ese flujo de sentimientos? Se había sentido totalmente vacía, sin más amor para dar, pero ahora, ahora había algo nuevo. Y no soportaría la negativa, no esta vez.  
  
Lo había descubierto esa Navidad, que lo vio solo y apartado de los demás en un baile que Dumbledore programara. No había ido a casa ese invierno, y ella sabía perfectamente que era porque disfrutaba más estar en esa penosa situación de compartir con intolerantes que ir a casa. No sabía que era ese sentimiento, puesto que jamás había odiado a su familia. Allí, al verlo tan solitario y perdido en sus cavilaciones ella simplemente lo supo.  
  
Hacía una semana que le había mandado aquella carta, donde además ella le imploraba una respuesta, le había dicho que lo esperaría cada día, en ese mismo horario, durante toda una semana sentada en las gradas del campo de quidditch. Nunca llegó, los días pasaron y él jamás llegó. Ella lo evitaba en los pasillos, él también a ella. Solo quería volver a verlo, pero esta vez cuando él fuera a decirle que estaba loca al querer que un Slytherin se fijara en una pobretona como ella. Y Ginny sería feliz, porque al menos él habría tenido la consideración de ir y de haber dedicado un par de minutos solo a ella.  
  
Patético, pero eficaz. Miró su reloj, ya casi se acababa el plazo, y él no aparecía. Se le encogió el corazón, tendría que haberse hechos menos ilusiones... pobre tonta. El viento la batió con violencia, y ella tomó la desición. No valía la pena, ya nada servía. Había pasado toda la noche en vela pensandolo, no había comido ni ido a clases hoy, porque ese día se decidiría, si era el comienzo del resto de su vida, o el comienzo de lo que sería su muerte.  
  
Cerró los ojos, y temblando palpó su bolsillo. Le devolvió el tacto el frío metal, con miedo sacó el peligroso puñal de estrechor. Al verlo, quedó cautivada, hipnotizada. Verlo, era como si se hiciera una irónica comparación con "él". Ese color planeado le recordaban a sus ojos, tan peligroso y a la vez fatal... tan gustoso a los sentidos, y embriagante a la vista. No llegaría, él ya no llegaría.  
  
El sol se ocultaba, y ella la lo había hecho. Con los ojos abiertos y la mirada en el horizonte levantó la empuñadura y en un zaz la daga se enterraba en lo profundo de sus entrañas, robandole un suave gemido y la gratificante sonrisa en los labios que buscó esos últimos meses. Y eso era todo. Miró la herida, la sangre oscura brotaba con paciencia, y ella sentia que cada gota se llevaba un pedazo de su vida. Entendia muy bien lo que significaba la sangre oscura, que no había vuelta atrás. Y así Ginny Weasley , acurrucada y abrazándose a si misma, en el campo de quidditch comenzó a morir. Él se había tardado, McGonagall lo había castigado y hecho quedarse después de clase. Pero allí estaba. Se sintió tonto por concurrir el último día. Y no es que no hubiese querido, es que jamás terminaba por convencerse de hacerlo. Cada día, entre dudas y remordimientos iba al encuentro. Se escondía en un sitio donde perfectamente podía verla esperar, unos días con paciencia y hasta quizás esperanza en sus ojos. Otros días triste y al borde del llanto. Y había flaqueado, siempre se decía: "Mañana, mejor mañana".  
  
Y la opción del mañana finalmente había desaparecido, ya no había más mañanas. Era el último día de plazo. Y caminó medio indeciso y medio emocionado. Nunca había hablado con ella más que para insultarla, y ahora, ahora iba a decirle que en verdad comenzaba a sentir algo por ella. O quizás no lo haría, pero debía ir y decir algo.  
  
Corrió, ya se hacía muy tarde. Y temía que ella ya no estuviese allí esperandolo, temía que se hubiese ido para siempre. O peor aún, que se retractase después de que él había comenzado a tener senitmientos por ella.  
  
Llegó al campo de quidditch y la encontró, por suerte ella no había abandonado su puesto de espera aún. Con calma comenzó a subir las gradas. Ella no lo había visto, porque escondía su cabeza en un abrazo íntimo hacia sus piernas. Finalmente, llegó. Estuvo cerca de ella, y espero que se volteara para verle. No lo hizo, no se movía. Quizás no lo escuchaba, decidió hablarle. - Weas...Weasley... - tartamudeó. Se maldijo por estar nervioso. Pero segundo después se quedó helado, había pisado algo viscoso se que esparcia por todo el escalón de la grada donde ellos se encontraban. Sandre, ella despedía sangre. Se alarmó y la tomó por los hombros para voltearla hacia atrás. Al hacerlo vio algo que hubiese gustado no ver jamás. La preciosa chica tenía un puñal en su mano derecha que sostenía con firmesa, y una herida en el vientre, ultrajado de lado a lado. - Noo.. no, ¡No! ¡Weasley! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!, Weasley. ¡¡¡WEASLEY!!! - la sacudió, ella tenía los ojos abiertos aún, con dificultad centró su mirada en él. Estaba sorprendida, y a la vez feliz. Esbozó una tímida sonrisa, que encapsulaba toda esa felicidad que cabía en su cuerpo débil y maltrecho. Y que no había podido dar a nadie hasta entonces.  
  
Él había ido, estaba allí, preocupado con ella. Y decía algo, pero ya no escuchaba nada. - ¡Weasley! Nooo... ¿qué hiciste... Ginny? - preguntó con dulzura, dejando escapar unas lágrimas que tan apricionadas tenía su porte. Ella con las últimas fuerzas levantó su mano y le tocó en una cándida caricia la mejilla. Con su mano, él aseguró a la suya para que no perfiera en contacto epitelial que había entre ambos. - Te...amo. - pronunció entrecortadamente la chica, y él, ante el desespero de estar perdiendola se acercó a ella y la besó. Con su último aliento de vida ella probó sus labios, aquellos que tantas veces la había hipnotizado, aquellos que tantas tardes había perdido en imaginar su sabor. Ahora lo hacía. Y le entró la desesperación, y el arrepentimiento. El aire comenzaba a faltarle, e inhalaba forzosamente, provocando fuertes gemidos ahogados.  
  
El chico rubio se separó de ella e impotente se quedó a esperar. Cerca de ella, el final. Tenía su frente apoyada a la suya, y permanecía con los ojos cerrados. La podía escuchar ahogarse y morir lentamente, pero mientras ella se iba quedando sin oxígeno él le murmuraba cerca de los labios tiernas palabras de amor y de alivio. Finalizando con un TE AMO, que resonó en el mismo intante que el corazón de la mujer que más lo había amado en su vida se detenía.  
  
Todo acabó. Abrió los ojos y la vió placidamente acurrucada entre sus brazos. Como si estuviera durmiendo. Pero no, ella estaba muerta. Ahogó un quejido que quedaría guardado entre ella y él. Y se resignó. Sin importarle que su túnica se manchara, la levantó. Cargandola la llevaría hasta el castillo, donde les anunciaría a todos que la menor de los hermanos Weasley, Ginny Weasley se había suicidado. Fin...  
  
Nota de Deniko: espero que esto les haya gustado, es lo primero que escribi, o sea, mi primer fic asi que no sean muy malos. 


	2. Amor

Amor en el campo de Quidditch "Diez cosas de él que amo...  
  
Ya he comenzado mal, comentí el error más imprudente al enumerar. Porque al enumerar me limito de la forma más atróz y mi mente debe trabajar en compañía al corazón, y eso lo odio. Odio como mi extricto  
  
cerebro maltrata a mi dulce corazón al decirle que habla de más y de cosas cursis. Por eso no quiero pensar, solo quiero sentir y dejar fluir todo en esta hoja que es mi único medio de escape, la única forma  
  
de expresión secreta que tengo.  
  
Porque esto que voy a decir es mi mayor secreto, es malo, es terrible, es  
  
negro y asusta . Y nadie, ni siquiera mis más cercanos pueden saberlo, nunca. Entre papel, tinta y lágrimas nerviosas voy a escribir con caligrafía confusa el secreto más joven, que aquí nacerá y aquí ha de morir... Lo he descubierto hace muy poco, ese cosquilleo típico del amor nunca llegó para mí. Es más bien doloroso, es detestable, como una serpiente gruesa y biscoza que muerde juguetonamente mi corazón y se regocija con cada gemido de dolor de suelto. Pero ahí está, y no deja de ser bello. Porque este es mi amor, mi forma particular de amor, muy distinta a las demás, muy personal e intima.  
  
Decir que tan solo son diez las cosas de él que amo es errado, esta mal. Las cosas que siempre había odiado de él ahora se han convertido en mis favoritas, no puedo vivir sin ellas, ellas que se unen en la conjugación perfecta de su ser.  
  
Malo. Sí, quizás sea malvado. Su mente puede estar ungida en la más perfecta obra de terror, pero así es él. Me gusta disimular diciendo que es ambicioso, pero no puedo. Me miento. A veces sus actos van más allá de lo que puede llamarse ambición. Mi corazón se encoge, y la serpiente vuelve a morder. Y él me mira con esos ojos helados y esa sonrisa que divaga entre la diversión y la maldad. Sí, no dudo que se divierta al verme, me asusta la manera en que adora provocar situaciones que hacen que todos se sientan vulnerables cuando solo él está con seguridad. Y temo más, pero caigo en ese juego, porque me gusta verle ser él.  
  
Cuando camino por los pasillos ruego no toparme con él, porque me hará sufrir. Esa manera en la que mis manos ansian tocar las suyas y a la vez su cruel sonrisa y mirada tormentosa me recuerdan alarmantemente que no hay rosas sin espinas. Me lastimaré con su piel. Y sin embrago no me importaría despertarme cada mañana con una nueva magulladura. Porque mientras mi cuerpo se desace, mi mente y alma viven eternamente felices bailando al compás del latido de su corazón.  
  
Tampoco quiero que me ignore, aunque eso me de paz, perderme de cruzar miradas es mi infierno. Evitar ver a esos ojos de metal líquido fundido con oro me desespera, parece una tortura.  
  
Y piensa. Piensas demasiado mi amor. Desde hace un tiempo he estado al pendiente de tus actos, tan responsable, tan conspirador y cavilante. Te veo cuando caminas o simplemente comes en una mesa tan alejada a la mía. Concentrado, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida. Y me preocupas.  
  
La época es dura, todos estamos iguales. Me siento mal y egoísta al pensar en mi frustrado amor cuando el Señor Tenebroso ha recuperado su poder y ha matado a todos esos muggles. ¿Quizás eso te preocupe? A lo mejor temes a lo que seguirá, a lo que tendrás que hacer. Porque sabes que en el pergamino de la demacrada historia del terror aparece tu nombre. Y no porque lo haz puesto tu, sino que figura desde mucho antes de tu nacimiento, cuando crecias en el silencioso vientre de tu madre. Y no falta mucho, un par de años más y el innombrable limpiará el magro rastro de polvo que se ha formado durante la espera. Y tu nombre seleccionará, para marchar entre las filas de sus encapuchados seguidores. ¿Será eso lo que te mortifica? ¿Disernir entre lo que tu quieres de lo que los demás esperan de ti? Es duro enfrentarse a uno mismo... yo lo hago cada momento. Me cuestiono cosas antes de realizarlas. Ya sé que es un acto cobarde. Como esto, escribir para una sola persona. Un escritor que inmediatamente se transfigura en lector. Esto es para mí, y nadie más. Esto no es timidés, ya asumí lo cobarde que soy. Pero necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba recordarme cuanto y por qué TE AMO. "  
  
Hacia más de una semana que ella le había mandado la última carta. Y como acordaba, religiosamente lo esperaba cada día sentada en el campo de quidditch. Desde terminadas las clases, hasta el anochecer, Ginny Weasley esperaba una respuesta que seguramente no recibiría jamás. O una rotunda y cruel negativa que seguramente la llevarían a ahogar su vida en la miseria más detestable que sería vivir sin un ideal.  
  
Era el último día, y temblaba con miedo. Con temor y con frío. Corría un helado viento invernal que en forma hiriente tocaba su mejilla, y le palicedían los labios. Estaba hecha un total manojo de nervios particularmente esa tarde. No era tensión simplemente como antes, ya había llegado al punto de la locura. Se estremecía cada dos por tres, y sus pupilas dilatadas al máximo decían que algo en ella ya nunca volvería a ser como antes.  
  
Sí, se había enamorado, y estaba dispuesta a todo por ese macabro sentimiento por el chico más odiado de todos. Al diablo con Harry Potter, siempre lo había amado y así le pagaba, saliendo primero con Cho y después con Hermione. ¿Y ella? ¿Y ella que tanto amor le había brindado? ¿Qué había hecho él con todo ese flujo de sentimientos? Se había sentido totalmente vacía, sin más amor para dar, pero ahora, ahora había algo nuevo. Y no soportaría la negativa, no esta vez.  
  
Lo había descubierto esa Navidad, que lo vio solo y apartado de los demás en un baile que Dumbledore programara. No había ido a casa ese invierno, y ella sabía perfectamente que era porque disfrutaba más estar en esa penosa situación de compartir con intolerantes que ir a casa. No sabía que era ese sentimiento, puesto que jamás había odiado a su familia. Allí, al verlo tan solitario y perdido en sus cavilaciones ella simplemente lo supo.  
  
Hacía una semana que le había mandado aquella carta, donde además ella le imploraba una respuesta, le había dicho que lo esperaría cada día, en ese mismo horario, durante toda una semana sentada en las gradas del campo de quidditch. Nunca llegó, los días pasaron y él jamás llegó. Ella lo evitaba en los pasillos, él también a ella. Solo quería volver a verlo, pero esta vez cuando él fuera a decirle que estaba loca al querer que un Slytherin se fijara en una pobretona como ella. Y Ginny sería feliz, porque al menos él habría tenido la consideración de ir y de haber dedicado un par de minutos solo a ella.  
  
Patético, pero eficaz. Miró su reloj, ya casi se acababa el plazo, y él no aparecía. Se le encogió el corazón, tendría que haberse hechos menos ilusiones... pobre tonta. El viento la batió con violencia, y ella tomó la desición. No valía la pena, ya nada servía. Había pasado toda la noche en vela pensandolo, no había comido ni ido a clases hoy, porque ese día se decidiría, si era el comienzo del resto de su vida, o el comienzo de lo que sería su muerte.  
  
Cerró los ojos, y temblando palpó su bolsillo. Le devolvió el tacto el frío metal, con miedo sacó el peligroso puñal de estrechor. Al verlo, quedó cautivada, hipnotizada. Verlo, era como si se hiciera una irónica comparación con "él". Ese color planeado le recordaban a sus ojos, tan peligroso y a la vez fatal... tan gustoso a los sentidos, y embriagante a la vista. No llegaría, él ya no llegaría.  
  
El sol se ocultaba, y ella la lo había hecho. Con los ojos abiertos y la mirada en el horizonte levantó la empuñadura y en un zaz la daga se enterraba en lo profundo de sus entrañas, robandole un suave gemido y la gratificante sonrisa en los labios que buscó esos últimos meses. Y eso era todo. Miró la herida, la sangre oscura brotaba con paciencia, y ella sentia que cada gota se llevaba un pedazo de su vida. Entendia muy bien lo que significaba la sangre oscura, que no había vuelta atrás. Y así Ginny Weasley , acurrucada y abrazándose a si misma, en el campo de quidditch comenzó a morir.  
  
Él se había tardado, McGonagall lo había castigado y hecho quedarse después de clase. Pero allí estaba. Se sintió tonto por concurrir el último día. Y no es que no hubiese querido, es que jamás terminaba por convencerse de hacerlo. Cada día, entre dudas y remordimientos iba al encuentro. Se escondía en un sitio donde perfectamente podía verla esperar, unos días con paciencia y hasta quizás esperanza en sus ojos. Otros días triste y al borde del llanto. Y había flaqueado, siempre se decía: "Mañana, mejor mañana".  
  
Y la opción del mañana finalmente había desaparecido, ya no había más mañanas. Era el último día de plazo. Y caminó medio indeciso y medio emocionado. Nunca había hablado con ella más que para insultarla, y ahora, ahora iba a decirle que en verdad comenzaba a sentir algo por ella. O quizás no lo haría, pero debía ir y decir algo.  
  
Corrió, ya se hacía muy tarde. Y temía que ella ya no estuviese allí esperandolo, temía que se hubiese ido para siempre. O peor aún, que se retractase después de que él había comenzado a tener senitmientos por ella.  
  
Llegó al campo de quidditch y la encontró, por suerte ella no había abandonado su puesto de espera aún. Con calma comenzó a subir las gradas. Ella no lo había visto, porque escondía su cabeza en un abrazo íntimo hacia sus piernas. Finalmente, llegó. Estuvo cerca de ella, y espero que se volteara para verle. No lo hizo, no se movía. Quizás no lo escuchaba, decidió hablarle.  
  
- Weas...Weasley... - tartamudeó. Se maldijo por estar nervioso. Pero segundo después se quedó helado, había pisado algo viscoso se que esparcia por todo el escalón de la grada donde ellos se encontraban. Sandre, ella despedía sangre. Se alarmó y la tomó por los hombros para voltearla hacia atrás. Al hacerlo vio algo que hubiese gustado no ver jamás. La preciosa chica tenía un puñal en su mano derecha que sostenía con firmesa, y una herida en el vientre, ultrajado de lado a lado.  
  
- Noo.. no, ¡No! ¡Weasley! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!, Weasley. ¡¡¡WEASLEY!!! - la sacudió, ella tenía los ojos abiertos aún, con dificultad centró su mirada en él. Estaba sorprendida, y a la vez feliz. Esbozó una tímida sonrisa, que encapsulaba toda esa felicidad que cabía en su cuerpo débil y maltrecho. Y que no había podido dar a nadie hasta entonces.  
  
Él había ido, estaba allí, preocupado con ella. Y decía algo, pero ya no escuchaba nada.  
  
- ¡Weasley! Nooo... ¿qué hiciste... Ginny? - preguntó con dulzura, dejando escapar unas lágrimas que tan apricionadas tenía su porte. Ella con las últimas fuerzas levantó su mano y le tocó en una cándida caricia la mejilla. Con su mano, él aseguró a la suya para que no perfiera en contacto epitelial que había entre ambos.  
  
- Te...amo. - pronunció entrecortadamente la chica, y él, ante el desespero de estar perdiendola se acercó a ella y la besó. Con su último aliento de vida ella probó sus labios, aquellos que tantas veces la había hipnotizado, aquellos que tantas tardes había perdido en imaginar su sabor. Ahora lo hacía. Y le entró la desesperación, y el arrepentimiento. El aire comenzaba a faltarle, e inhalaba forzosamente, provocando fuertes gemidos ahogados.  
  
El chico rubio se separó de ella e impotente se quedó a esperar. Cerca de ella, el final. Tenía su frente apoyada a la suya, y permanecía con los ojos cerrados. La podía escuchar ahogarse y morir lentamente, pero mientras ella se iba quedando sin oxígeno él le murmuraba cerca de los labios tiernas palabras de amor y de alivio. Finalizando con un TE AMO, que resonó en el mismo intante que el corazón de la mujer que más lo había amado en su vida se detenía.  
  
Todo acabó. Abrió los ojos y la vió placidamente acurrucada entre sus brazos. Como si estuviera durmiendo. Pero no, ella estaba muerta. Ahogó un quejido que quedaría guardado entre ella y él. Y se resignó. Sin importarle que su túnica se manchara, la levantó. Cargandola la llevaría hasta el castillo, donde les anunciaría a todos que la menor de los hermanos Weasley, Ginny Weasley se había suicidado. Fin...  
  
Nota de Deniko: espero que esto les haya gustado, es lo primero que escribi, o sea, mi primer fic asi que no sean muy malos. 


End file.
